


The Most Important

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 250: Salient. Goes AU just pre-‘Rise of the Cybermen’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 250: Salient. Goes AU just pre-‘Rise of the Cybermen’.

Mickey will never be the most important person in the Doctor’s life. Rose has the distinction of being absolutely vital to him; that’s hard to live up to.

That doesn’t mean, though, that the Doctor doesn’t want Mickey to stick around. He’s missed having an assortment of people onboard the TARDIS.

He doesn’t quite know how to _say_ this. As much as he likes talking usually, he’s never been good at discussing things like _that_.

He’s sort of surprised how well Mickey takes being kissed by another man. The Doctor’s glad. It means he doesn’t have to say a word.


End file.
